The Serene of Life
by IzzyAndFizzy
Summary: After beating the photographer's "Work of Art," Sebastian wonders what caused the insane killer to change the way he has become. He suddenly dives into the past, and with each step he takes to slowly uncovering the truth of the man behind the camera, Stefano Valentini.


**The Serene of Life**

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **{Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters and monster from Evil Within Franchise}  
**  
After Sebastian had fought Stefano's deadly servant Obscura from preventing the emitter to transfer through, Obscura suddenly disappeared...for now. Sebastian grabbed his STEM communicator from the emitter and continued moving forth. As he exited out of the emitter room, he was then greeted with another hallway filled with doors and photographs all lined up across the wall. He proceeded to move forward while aiming his gun on both the directions of the doors so that no infected creature from STEM would jump and attack him. As he walks straight through, he notices that each of the photographs was not gruesome like the ones he seen before, but merely more...peaceful?  
Each of the photographs showed a picture of a naturalistic background setting like a forest. But in each and every photo had a small figure with a light blue dress facing the forest while sitting, sliding her palms on the bushes, and even walking over a brick bridge. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, it led to two big double doors. Sebastian held his gun on his left hand while he used his right to open the door. As he slowly opened it, he then quickly aims for any infested.

 **Sebastian** : all clear...

As he enters the room, he was greeted with a light shining down on an old vintage movie projector. Sebastian started to inspect the machine until the light above him and the projector suddenly turned off, while the projector turned itself on.  
It began turning its wheels on the left side until the light shown from the lens projecting the film was shown on a screen. It was blank for a few seconds, suddenly a voice started to talk.

 **?** : As my life began to shed little by little...the feeling that I had was just...terrible...an uttermost terrible feeling. But, that feeling slowly began turning into something more...beautiful. All the murders that I have done over the past... all the photos that I took...had replaced that terrible feeling into something new and special. The young little girl...the core...it's all making me move forward...just like how my precious little flower once did. The light to my photography...all went away in a sudden flash...no more was the light that I knew and loved...was gone.

Sebastian was getting suspicious but began wondering what truly broke the mad photographer. He moved back a little until he felt an edge of a chair on his calf muscle. He quickly turned and saw an old rusted cushion chair. Then He looked up again to check for anyone but it was once again clear. He faced the screen and slowly sat down. He then began watching the film.

 **?** : My name is Stefano Valentini and this...was the cause of my destruction...of my insanity...of...my everything...

Just then the vintage movie projector exploded, sending a shockwave inside the room. The wave hit Sebastian causing him to fall back from his chair knocking him out in a long slumbering sleep.  
The vintage projector that exploded started playing the film in his mind while he was asleep.

It all started inside the same mansion with Stefano taking shots of old antique treasures that once belonged to his ancestors that were in the center of his photo shoot. He placed the artifacts in a position that only an eye of an artist can see and interpret. After he finished putting them in the perfect spot, a sound by the clicks of heels were coming in the distant. Stefano continued to take pictures until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist along with the side of someone's face rested on his back. He stops taking shots then straightens up.

Stefano: you do know I have work to do, il mio amore

The arms then move away from him as he turns and faces the figure.

 **Stefano** : But I must say...you look astonishing as ever. Your beautiful black wavy hair along with your amazing brown eyes with your creamy white skin. Oriana, how did I ever end up with you?

Oriana gave a small chuckle  
 **  
** **Oriana** : I don't know. You tell me

Stefano smiled and leaned in and planted her a soft kiss. He held her waist and used the other to hold her back as Oriana placed her palms against his chest. The memory faded away until a new memory appeared that was showing Stefano taking photos of nature in a peaceful forest park. He then took a bunch of photos of white Daisy's and bright red Roses until a bunch of people ran and bumped into him, causing one of his photo's to have a blur. He quickly turned and yelled.

 **Stefano: Hey! watch where you are going you Buffoons!**

 **The people quickly ran, along with many more heading in the direction where the first one's went to. Stefano began to wonder where everyone in the park was heading off to. He then asked a couple to see what was going on.** **Stefano: Excuse me, but do you two know where everyone is headed to?**

 **The man then responded...**

 **Man: the parks famous musician is here!**

 **Then the women replied...**

 **Woman: she is back from her park tours from all around the world!**

 **The couple then ran off to see the famous musician. Stefano began getting more curious and curious. He then gives a short smile and sighs...**

 **Stefano: well then, I better go see what all this mess is about then...**

 **He leaves his photo spot and goes and sees who the mystery musician is.**


End file.
